Not Alone
by Dawnie'B
Summary: Silver's used to being alone; physically and mentally. New Year's Eve was no exception...or was it? Rocky to describe his previous years was an understatement. Maybe the New Year could be looked at with a certain kind of optimism. Soulsilvershipping.


Dedicated to Malory, happy New Year! Apologies for the delay, I was going to make this Christmas but then I decided New Years was better.

Pairing: Soulsilvershipping, Silver x Lyra

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Song Inspirations: I listened to Coffee Shop Soundtrack by All Time Low as I wrote this.

-x-

Silver watched the brightly lit town below him. His feet swung lazily around as he rested his head atop his hands. He could hear the children laugh as they played with firework sparkers. The scent of the food outside combined with the smell of smoke and whirled through the air. He could see the open lights inside the houses as families and friends alike gathered together.

His gaze averted towards the starry sky. He recalled his only family, his father, locked away for life. Previous New Year's Eves were spent in the headquarters. Giovanni was always busy, but he made small efforts to celebrate with his son. Even if it meant sending over bundles of food or having agents bring him to places to celebrate. Though Silver now realized those efforts were to keep him "happy", never was there a sincere purpose behind any of it.

It's been years since he left home, but only now has his father been found and sentenced.

"Silver?" A voice expressed.

Silver swiveled around to see Lyra with her hands behind her back. She lifted an arm up, waving as her pigtails blew through the wind.

He was stunned to see her; she had somewhere to be on New Year's Eve. He didn't.

"Shouldn't you be with Kris and Ethan?" he interrogated as she began stepping closer.

She stopped, shaking her head, "They invited me but I declined."

He quirked an eyebrow at her before swinging his attention back at what laid below his feet. "What brings you here?" he asked in a low voice.

"I wanted to see how you were," she answered. Her feet pressed against the grass as she shifted closer, eventually sitting right next to him. Noticing the surroundings she began to gaze, as a small smile plastered across her face.

Silver looked at her, "Why aren't you with your friends?"

"I am," Lyra responded as her attention shifted from the scenery to him. "_You._ I don't mean to sound pushy, but please tell me why you are all alone," she asked.

"It's not important," Silver answered as he crunched his legs, utilizing it as a makeshift headrest.

A pause fell upon them as Lyra taped her fingers on the grass, musing what the root of the problem was. She's become accustomed to inferring what all his words and actions meant.

"Silver?" she cooed, breaking the silence.

Silver sharply shifted his attention towards her.

"I'm sorry," she said as she put her head down. "I'm sorry about your father."

Silver huffed, slipping his hand underneath her chin and gently bobbed her head up, "You don't need to lie, no one is sorry about what he got. Even I'm relieved," he said roughly as he crossed his arms.

Lyra shook her head, sucking in her breath she then exhaled before continuing on, "I'm not talking about his prison sentence."

Silver blinked, "I see."

"You don't need to be alone anymore," Lyra elaborated as she reached for his hand. "You have me, Kris, Ethan, Professor Elm, Lance—"

"I know. And me distancing myself is selfish, right?" he snarled impatiently, interrupting her.

Lyra's eyes widened. "No. It's understandable," she said, rebuking his claims. "I just want you to remember we're here for you, _I'm _here for you," she gave his hand a small squeeze as she emphasized her point.

Silver's face softened, he let out a small grin, lasting a mere couple seconds. It was rare for him to smile genuinely, Lyra too let out a grin in response.

"I've never spent New Year's Eve with someone else before," Silver informed as both looked down at the people below. Time was winding down; soon the fireworks would be released as the next year came forth.

"Guess you might need to start getting used to it," Lyra said as she winked. He rolled his eyes in response.

"Oh joy," he expressed sarcastically.

Lyra pursed her lip, "H-Hey is that a problem?" she interrogated as her eyebrows arched.

"Could be, but it isn't today," Silver said, shrugging it off quickly.

She still had his hand locked in her grasps. Her eyes beamed as she immediately let go, despite the wind and moderate temperatures, her cheeks immediately felt warm.

"Sorry," she apologized as she moved her arms an inch or two away.

"It's fine," he answered in a straightforward tone as he flipped the hand around, glancing at it.

Lyra's feet dangled over the edge of the cliff as her lips curled into a smile, "It's so beautiful up here," she commented.

Silver chuckled in a nearly inaudible tone. The area he picked was familiar to him, while to her it was new and breathtaking. "I used to come up here all the time, speaking of which, how did you find me?" he questioned.

Lyra's eyes lit up as she fixed her hat, "Uh…well," she then let out a nervous, forced chuckle, "Ethan helped me out. Your watch is somehow traceable."

Silver placed his fingers on his watch as he began to examine all the buttons and components. "I see now," he said as he realized that the brand of his watch had that option.

"This place seems sentimental to you," Lyra said, sharing her observations. Silver's eyes widened.

"That's becoming a little disturbing," Silver said dryly.

"What is?"

"Making connections without me saying a word," Silver informed as Lyra blushed.

She lifted her shoulders, shrugging, "I can't explain that either."

"Since you guessed, might as well answer," Silver began as he got up, gesturing Lyra to follow. He pointed to a group of flowers.

Lyra leaned forward, squinting her eyes she tried to find what was so "special" about the pack of daisies, roses, and violets. She shrugged, unable to understand what he was trying to indicate.

"That was just a test to see if you were psychic or have known me a little longer than you let on," Silver answered as Lyra placed her hands on her hips, wrinkling her nose.

"But this place is special, isn't it?" Lyra asked as she calmed down.

Silver let out a deep breath as he flipped his position, away from Lyra. He tilted his head forward, "I used to come here with Giovanni."

Lyra's jaw dropped as her eyes softened. Questions invaded her mind, though she felt saying any of those out loud would bring back memories of Silver's days with his father. Memories she knew Silver would rather forget.

"He wanted me to be a strong trainer, to be the heir to Team Rocket. Though as you know, those plans were crushed when he decided to abandon me," Silver spat dryly as he remembered his father berating him at numerous occasions due to his "failure." The image of the small, red-haired boy falling down and whimpering as his father continued to yell appeared in his mind. He felt the pain of the belt Giovanni wasn't hesitant in using, the scene then changed to a time of success. Giovanni gave him a pat on the back and suddenly the entire Team Rocket appeared in his mind. He recalled his birthday, when all members were present as he blew off his candles. His father gave him all the toys he wanted, and promised him more if he continued to make progress in his lessons with higher-ups.

He sank to his knees, the next memory manifested—the day Giovanni left. The day Silver vowed he wouldn't be as weak as his father.

A hand gently fell on his shoulder. His vision floated as Lyra knelt down with him, she wrapped her arms around him and Silver reluctantly did the same to her.

He nearly forgot her words; he wasn't alone anymore. He wasn't in those "dark days."

"Lyra…" he trailed off as she hugged him tighter.

She didn't need to say a word, he could infer what she was indicating just swell.

He straightened up his back, still kneeling, as he craned his head. Her head was under his, fitting into the space between his chin and neck He pulled her closer, prompting Lyra to close her eyes as she snuggled closer to his chest.

The townspeople below shouted that there was only a minute left till the New Year.

"Thank you," he said softly as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. They stayed that way until the countdown went to ten.

They then pulled away, both seemingly stunned at what was going on. Silver cupped her face as she looked in slight confusion.

"Seven, six, five, four," The people below chanted.

Lyra smiled.

"Three, two, one—"

He lightly pressed his lips against her forehead, reaffirming his appreciation of her decision to join him.

The fireworks were set off, sparks were heard as they burst, droplets of color raining down as cheers from down below were heard.

Lanterns flew up in the air, floating to all parts of the earth.

Lyra and Silver stood up, watching with excited eyes at the display that erupted.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. When he said alone, he didn't mean just the physical state of isolation. He also meant in feeling, and for once, he wasn't alone.

-X-

My tenth published story on this website!:D Accomplishment/milestone there lol. This is my first time writing for this pairing, which is odd considering it's one of my favorite ships and I love both Silver and Lyra.


End file.
